The Beach Hottie
by WTFpairings
Summary: Spencer uncovers the ugly truth about Wren, causing her to have an encounter with the blue-eyed boy , whom she thinks betrayed her. One-Shot.


**Set-up: Post 3x19. Spencer and Wren have begun yet another relationship, but Spencer is distraught when she makes a discovery about Wren and Alison. Spencer and Toby scene at the end, too. Spoiler: Also some Wrali**

**{One-Shot}**

"Good night, my sweet love," Wren bid his new woman goodbye. They'd rekindled their relationship, and he was quite happy about winning her over. He needed her for something very important.

Spencer grabbed his arm before allowing him to leave.

She pondered the idea. She was reconsidering it. She could just let him walk away right now, and cover this up. But she wanted to know. She had been suspicious. After being brutally betrayed by Toby Cavanaugh, it was hard to trust again. Wren had suddenly popped up and had become her stable rock. She needed to make sure her stable rock was trustable.

Her old stable rock clearly wasn't.

"Yes?"

She shot him the best fake smile she could. Mustering up all the courage possible, she blurted the question out, "How did you know Alison?"

Wren's eyes widened. CeCe had told Spencer that a Brit had been very close with Alison. It seemed Alison had talked about the Brit all the time, saying he was a very close friend, according to Jason. Jason didn't know much about him, nor did CeCe. The only thing they both knew was that Alison knew a Brit from Rosewood.

"DiLaurentis?" Wren asked to clarify.

"Yes, her."

Wren tapped his foot on the ground nervously. Spencer wondered if he was either thinking, or trying to hide something. All she wanted right now was the truth.

"I don't exactly recall. Ahh, wait! I didn't know her well. Actually, I don't think I've spoken to her. Your friend CeCe Drake mentioned her while visiting Mona in Radley. She was quite peed off at Alison. I believed the DiLaurentis girl had gotten CeCe kicked out of uPenn, which was her college."

He explained it all so smoothly.

But he had to be lying. He said he's never spoken to Alison, but according to CeCe and Jason, the Brit had been close friends with Alison. Maybe Spencer was just paranoid. There were plenty of other Brits in Rosewood, right? Well Spencer didn't know any others, especially that could possibly be acquainted with Alison. But she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Alison knew a boatload of people that no one expected her to know! Maybe there was another Brit in Rosewood. Wren wasn't the only one in the question.

"Thank you for telling me. Good night, Wren." She stated it blandly and unemotionally.

Wren smiled at her. He leaned in to kiss her weakly, but she didn't even bother to kiss him back. She didn't want to. Not right now.

She had investigating to get to, as usual.

Out the door of the Hastings house is where Wren went. He bolted out, actually. He didn't exactly run, but rather a quick walk, as if he was eager to leave.

Spencer wouldn't believe that he was eager to leave because he was nervous. She just hoped that he had somewhere to be, or just didn't feel like hanging around with her for any extra time. That had to be the case, right?

There was a ring from Spencer's doorbell. Had Wren come back to explain the truth? Probably not. She opened the door. She was right... He hadn't come back. There was no one at the door, in fact. Just as she was about to shut the door, she noticed something on the ground.

**You're welcome.**

**-A**

Lovely, -A had made another appearance in her life. The note was attached to a tape. Why was -A suddenly providing her with information? She was betting it was either a creepy video of dolls, or a misguiding/edited clip, to make it seem like someone was guilty when they weren't.

She wouldn't even think for a second that maybe -A decides to help her out. That was a rubbish thought! -A would never think to help her get closer to the truth! For all these years, shim had been doing the opposite of that!

Well, might as well take a look at the tape, anyways.

Spencer jammed the tape into the player, and pressed play. The video began playing. A black hooded figure was setting up a camera in... _Cape May?_

The video was taking place on a boat in Cape May that had 'DiLaurentis on it. The camera was being adjusted by the black hoodie, who's face was very well masked and hidden. -A must have been out to get Alison then, too.

**THE SUMMER SHE DIED**

_"Hey there, Mister Hunky," Alison began. The 'Beach Hottie' was hidden behind a door, where Alison was flirtatiously speaking to him. "I know you wanna play, Beach Hottie. Come here, board-shorts!"_

So it seemed Alison had a lot of nicknames for her little Beach Hottie boy-toy. They were all names that were written in the diary that Emily found. All these names... Spencer was familiar with them. She thought that Toby was the Beach Hottie, based on everything that had been going on_._

_The Beach Hottie stepped closer to Alison, but only his abs were visible. He had a nicely built chest. His blue-and-yellow board shorts were also visible, but his face was still behind the door. She could see the hottie's legs. He was soaking wet. Water was dripping off his body. He must have gone for a swim recently._

_Alison was leaning in to kiss the hottie. She was grinning widely, obviously excited to see her Beach Hottie. This was the man that got her pregnant._

_"Hey, board-shorts, say something!" Alison playfully demanded. Their kiss was put on hold. "I picked you over Ian. You're definitely worth much more than him. You're better than him. You're hotter than him, board-shorts. Wanna play? We can."_

_A small chuckle came from the Beach Hottie. More of his skin was exposed when he rubbed Alison's arms lovingly. The hottie was a white guy. His skin was too white. He obviously hasn't spent that much time in the sun yet. He hasn't gotten her pregnant yet. They didn't play until today. They were going to, though. And this would cause a huge rift in Alison's life, which led her to her death._

_"You don't have to ask me. Of course I want to play, beautiful," the hottie said._

Spencer knew that voice anywhere! It wasn't Toby. It wasn't Wilden. It wasn't some random guy. It was someone she knew. It was someone she knew quite well, too! Her heart was pounding. This couldn't be true. The face began leaning in to kiss Alison. His face was going to be fully exposed in seconds, when the two began 'playing'.

_"I know you wanna kiss me, board-shorts," she teased, dodging the man's lips._

_He let out another bitter chuckle._

_"Of course I want to kiss you, love. You're all I want to kiss. You're all I think about every single night. I think of playing with you every night. Your body looks so good in my mind, so I hope it's as good as it is in my fantasies."_

_"Then kiss me, board-shorts. I wanna. You wanna. Kiss me!" Alison demanded._

_"I have been waiting for this," he said. His pearly-white grin was revealed, and then his pink lips touched Alison's._

_His full face was exposed. His chocolate eyes, and his perfectly messy and curly hair, which suited him all too well. His signature smile that could melt any girl's eyes... He was literal perfection. Alison seemed to really like him._

_His hands moved to Alison's bikini string. He was about to pull it. The two were going to engage in their 'playing' activities, which would result in Alison's death._

_The video was cut. The black hoodie obviously didn't want to watch them fraternizing on this boat. Their hand blocked the lens, and turned the camera off. They waddled off to who-knows-where, leaving Alison and her beau to fraternize as they wished._

_She was having quite a good time..._

_with Wren._

Tears were flowing down Spencer's face. There was yet another betrayal in her life! Of course, every guy she dated was involved with Alison. Wren was much more involved than she believed before seeing this. She thought that Wren maybe knew a little bit about who killed her. Now he was a suspect of the murder?

The cops hadn't even considered that Wren killed her.

Maybe he was just a little toy that Alison had fooled around with over her trip. But that didn't mean Spencer wanted to forgive him, because she didn't.

He lied.

**Meet me at the Rosewood Diner in 15 minutes.**

**Be there. We can end this all tonight.**

**Kisses, **

**-A**

The text had reached her phone moments after the Cape May video had ended. She decided not to contact Aria, Emily, or Hanna about this. She wanted to end this all tonight, so she was going to go to -A herself, and end it all.

Could she trust -A? 99% not, but it didn't matter. Half the people in her life couldn't be trusted. There were only a handful of people that she felt like she could trust, but who knew? Those people could always surprise her. Toby, who was a part of that handful, obviously surprised her very much.

So she wiped her last tear, let out a sniffle, and went to the Rosewood Diner to meet the notorious -A.

There shim was, looking downwards, hiding their face. They were staring at their crotch, which was where a phone was placed. This was probably all to make sure Spencer couldn't see anything. There was the figure that had been making her life hell for the past few years. That torturer was sitting right there.

It felt good to finally have the opportunity to know -A's identity, and finish everything off. This could be the end of her suffering in hell. Hanna, Aria, Emily, and herself could maybe finally live a normal life without a stalker behind their backs.

"I got your text." Spencer stated blandly as she sat across from -A. She didn't even try to sneak a glance at them. They could murder her right here, but she didn't care. -A had taken everything from her life, so her own life didn't matter much, either. "What do you want from me so we can end this all?"

_"I want another chance," the voice whispered._

She felt like she knew that voice. It was so hard to tell, because shim was whispering. What did they mean 'another chance'? Was it Wren asking for one? Was -A asking for another chance to torture her or something? What. The. Hell.

"What?" Spencer asked, totally confused.

"I want another chance," shim restated, but this time, they looked up at her, and faced her. Shim dropped shim's hood, and looked her in the eyes. "_I love you_."

"Toby."

She took a deep breath, trying to process it.

"I had to get you out here tonight so I could talk to you. I'm not here to end the whole -A thing, because I really know very little about it... Maybe even less than you," Toby told her.

"You!- You _betrayer_!" Spencer accused.

"I'm not. Everything I've done... Was so I could protect you." Toby confessed. "Mona doesn't even know I'm here."

"I want to believe that... But..." Spencer said, sighing.

She was about to finish her sentence, when Toby cut her off. "But nothing! I can prove it to you, too. _I_ sent you that video of Wren and Alison in Cape May. I told Mona that it was all to crack you, but I really just wanted you to see that Wren isn't who he says he is."

"Neither are you." Spencer reminded him, slightly shocked that he sent the video to her. He actually helped her!

"I had a purpose," he said, unable to look the girl he once had been able to boast. "I wanted to keep you safe. I knew you weren't going to tell me, so I took matters into my own hands. Mona found a way to reveal it to you before I could get all the information, because she wanted to crack you. She's still trying to crack you. She asked me to skip town after telling you. I didn't want to, but I needed her trust, so I left town."

"You... Love me?" Spencer looked at him, questioningly.

"I always have."

She was a bit hesitant at first, but she leaned right in and pressed her lips against his, allowing her torso to be strained because it was leaning over the table.

He pulled away slowly.

"I'm so glad to have you back. I never meant for this to happen," Toby said, sighing. "I will do whatever it takes to get off this team. I want to protect you. I wanted to keep you safe, because I love you so much."

She knew there was a bumpy right ahead of them, but she was just glad to have him back. She didn't know if she could really trust him, but damn, she didn't care. She was going with her gut instinct. All in all, she leaned in to kiss him again, but much more passionately this time. She had the man she loved back, and that's all that mattered.

**I was thinking of making a multi-chap sequel, with Spencer and Toby trying to solve everything, with the information that Wren was the Beach Hottie. And Spencer is still yet to break up with Wren. Should I make a sequel? And how did you like it? Review please! **


End file.
